Help from an obnoxious man-child named AMERICA?
by Urfavepsycho
Summary: Stuggling college student taking care of her sisters after her parents die in an accident. Cue the HERO! ALFRED F. JONES! when al wants to help the young lady, and kidnaps her to the countries apartment complex, nothing could go wrong, right? Crazy ensues because everyone is a bit crazy!


" Stop waking me up at this ungodly hour you monkey faced shrew!" I yelled angrily as my little sister shook my bed, her six year old pouty face inches from my own.

"What's a "monkey faced shrew?" is it a bad name?! I'm telling the sochal lady if you don't make me waffles!" She threatened as I slowly pushed her off my bed before sitting up and padding over to my apartment's kitchenette, Lilly's face now all smiles as I silently pulled out the needed supplies, "YAY WAFFLE TIME!"

"Yes waffles, now shut up sissy drank poison last night and she needs complete silence to concentrate on making food and getting better you tiny heathen!" I whispered hastily, my headache throbbing in the back of my mind as I tried to whip the batter into perfection before the iron finished heating up.

"Woah, Skull is making some hangove- headache I mean- waffles?" Kaley asked, giving me an admonishing glare before grabbing the whip cream from the fridge, along with a monster energy drink for me, "Here, looks like you only have a level 2 poison effect. Have some aspirin too!" She laughed as she tossed the bottle at my head as I greedily accepted the liquid crack (jk but it is close).

"Mini Mommy?" Sari asked, Lilly's blonde twin rubbing the sleep from her crystal blue eyes, "Can I hab a waffle?" I smiled before wordlessly handing her a plate of the golden circle of deliciousness.

After everyone was served we all moved to the sitting room and I turned on some old disney cartoons, "OK everyone sissy drank some poison, you are all fed and I need sleep, don't wake me up till one o'clock. Or else I will feed you to the lady next door's labradoodle, got it?" My little sisters all nodded solemnly before I stomped over to my bedroom, falling onto the bed and promptly losing consciousness.

**~Hetalia time skips~ **

The hero notices when the girl serving him looked like she had a lot on her plate, he could also tell by the stray hairs and stains on her sleeves she probably either had kids or major problems at home, so when he offered her a ride home after her shift he felt the need to be a superhero when she refused. So when he followed her home (careful to not get caught, using his ninja skills of course) he wasn't surprised when he got to the front desk of her apartment building and asked about her, the man at the front desk was very protective over her.

"What do you want with Miss Tallay? She has enough on her hands taking care of her sisters, if it's money she owes I will gladly take care of it, she's had so much happen to her in so short a time!" The grizzly building manager, Mr. Harrow, replied to Alfred's inquiry, eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Oh, so that's why she refused my offer to take her home, she has kids to take care of and you can never trust anyone anymore… I just wanted to tell her that her cousin Al wanted to see her again.. Could you not tell her I was here, I think I'll call in some cavalry to come save our dear little cuz." Alfred already had a plan forming in his head as the old man answered with a suspicious nod and shooing motion, glad to be free of this weird young man. He now knew why this girl was his new obsession (not to sound creepy), she was a citizen in need and America was nothing if not helpful to those who were in need, and boy did this girl need help. But before he'd go and swoop her and her sisters off their feet he had to make a couple of calls.

When Alfred got back into his car he flipped open his phone, quickly calling up a certain brother of his, "Yo Mattie, I need some help, yes it's important! I found a damsel in ditress, she needs our help and I need you to gather up the rest of the guys so we can get her to the world complex! NO I AM NOT CRAZY SHE IS ALL ALONE IN THIS WORLD EXCEPT FOR HER SISTERS AND SHE HAS TO WORK ALL DAY TRUST ME I AM THE HERO I KNOW SHE NEEDS OUR HELP!" the persona of America took a deep breath before continuing, trying to not yell at his stubborn twin, " Yes, go get them all together, we need to learn all about her before I can grab her but I can tell you she really needs us. Thanks bro, ttyl!" And with that the patriotic young nation sped off to get some cool ninja gear because what is a master spy without his equipment?

**~Hetalia~**

"SISSY THERE IS A WEIRD GUY AT OUR DOOR!" Lilly screeched in excitement, (because only children love new people), dragging my sore and tired butt out of bed to the threshold oh my apartment where a handsome young man stood at my welcome mat, an american flag on his shirt with a "why doesn't America knock on the door? Because FREEDOM RINGS!" catchphrase on it in blindingly bright letters.

"Hi I am Alfred F. Jones and I am here to announce you have been chosen to live at the world wide living complex!" His blonde hair flopping around as he animatedly explained the perks of living in this unheard of (to me at least) building, "Plus, you can even bring your totally cute siblings to the complex!" He looked at me expectantly, sky blue eyes looking straight into my soul.

"DUDE THAT IS AMERICA !" Kaley screamed before jumping passed me and hugging the young man to the point of him turning blue, "DUDE I LOVE YOU MAN!"

I pried the spry dirty-blonde child of Alfred, a blush of embarrassment on my face at what my sister had done to this seemingly normal man, "UH what do you mean you psycho? This is Alfred Jones? He just came to tell us we won a spot at some apartment complex , yadda-yadda?" I turned to the patriotic teen on my wood floor, "Right?"

Alfred turned pale, " Uh, actually, if you'd come with me - all of you , actually - I can explain it fully, although it looks like your sister already knows what's up." he jumped up, headbutting me in the boob before blushing, falling over again, and then walking into the hall, "yeah, so you want to go gather your sisters and get going? I can probably fit all of you in my suburban!" and with that the man turned bright red before turning and leaning against the wall as I slowly went about and gathered an overnight bag for everyone (call it what you will but I supposed we probably wouldn't be coming back today) and dressed for the day, filling my leather messenger bag with an entire case of monster and a bottle of vodka ("poison", my favorite weekend drink) before sprinting out to the large truck with my little sisters in the as we pulled out of the buildings lot I felt a sense of renew fill me and I smiled before leaning up against the window and falling into a light sleep.

**~Hetalia~**

The hero looked over to the girl, Skull (her sisters said that was really her name), slept against the window, her face slack and peaceful looking. A little whine made me turn to the girls in the back (Kaley, Sari, & Lilly) as Sari looked over to me with a new look. "Mister?" she asked in a tiny voice, "I have to pee" _crap…._


End file.
